Hatsuharu
by sai51592
Summary: What happens when Hiroki finds a small child outside of Mitsuhashi University and learns that she has no place to live? Well Kamijou is about to find out. Please read it's better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki's POV

I stormed out of the school, pissed off beyond belief.

"Baka, why does he always have to be so, so... Huh?" I looked over to see a young girl sleeping on the ledge of the fountain in front of the school. 'She couldn't be a year over 7, what's she doing here?' I thought to myself.

She slept quite peacefully, she held a book by her side and stirred a little.

'Damn, she's probably lost or a runaway.' I sighed and walked over.

I gently shook her. Her eyes twitched. She rolled over, almost rolling into the cold water behind her. I grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could roll in. That woke her up. She turned to face me.

She had short black hair that hung just above her nape, but also framed her youthful face, fair skin, and her eyes were a blue-ish, gray color. She sat up and yawned. She stared at me for a while. "Mom?" she asked.

'MOM?! Do I look like a friggin' _woman_ to you?!' I thought furiously.

She blinked and looked around, looking a little lost.

"Oi are you lost?" I asked, to confirm it. She looked at me and shook her head no. "Did you run away then?" Once again she shook her head no.

I sighed I was in a dilemma; I had no choice. This girl wouldn't tell me a thing about her. "Okay then follow me, I can't leave you alone by yourself, then."

She looked at me with big gray eyes and nodded. 'Damn what have I gotten myself into?' I was about to head toward the door when a small hand grabbed my hand. I turned around and there she stood, waiting for me to move. I sighed again. "Kyouju is going to mock me for this I swear."

"Kyouju?" she asked.

"My boss, the professor that works here." I said. We walked into the building and her eyes wandered around as if she had never seen a school before.

"Ka-mi-jou! Oh how I missed you so." Miyagi greeted me when I approached him.

"Kyouju, please refrain from being a moron today."

"Kyouju?" Miyagi and I looked over at the small figure in the doorway.

"Ah who's this Kamijou?"

I sighed. "Kyouju, I have _no_ idea, I found her outside and I couldn't just leave her out there by herself, so..."

"Ah so she's the child you had with your lover." Miyagi mused, nodding understandingly. Yeah right.

"KYOUJU, HOW IS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE?!"

"Ah, I kid, I kid… But in all seriousness we need to see where she came from."

"Right."

"Kamijou do you know her name yet?"

"No, she doesn't seem too talkative."

"Did you even ask her?"

I glared at him, embarrassed that I hadn't asked for her name. "No..."

"Well..." Miyagi knelt down so that he was at eye-level with the girl. "What's your name?"

She was very hesitant, and after a second, she ran behind me, hiding.

"Well she's a shy chibi isn't she? That settles it, then, Kamijou. _You_ ask her what her name is."

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" I asked, frantically.

"Because she seems very fond of you."

I sighed, exasperated, and knelt down.

"Remember, Kamijou; look happy- not like you have a stick up your as-"

"KYOUJU, SHUT UP!"

"Hai, Hai, gomen."

I sighed angrily. "What's your name?"

"Haru."

I blinked, a little shocked that she answered me. "Ok, Haru… how old are you?"

She held up seven fingers.

"Ok, do you know where you live?"

"OOH Kamijou you naughty, naughty man!"

"KYOUJU!!"

"Hai I'll be quiet now."

"The library." Came a small, quiet reply.

"Huh?" I was in awe.

"I live at the library Baa-chan takes care of me, but she didn't wake up today, so I took a walk."

"She didn't wake up?"

"Hai, I tried to wake her up, but she didn't say that she was teasing this time…"

I looked down, sadly. "Haru, which library?"

"The one down the street."

I sighed and looked at Miyagi, who seemed equally as sad as I did.

"I'll call an ambulance, Kamijou wait outside with Haru-chan."

"Hai." I walked with Haru towards the outside of the building. She grabbed my hand gently. I waited outside by the fountain. Haru was reading a book of haiku.

"Baa-chan is funny in the morning." I looked down to see Haru's small smile. "Baa-chan will lie still and play dead and then once I shake her she laughs and says that she was teasing."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

She looked up in the sky. "Okaa-san said that I was a mistake." Haru sadly stated.

My eyes widened at this. Every disheartening thing that came out of this girl's mouth saddened me further and further...

"I'm not too sure why; something about… being half blooded."

I hesitantly reached out and put my hand on her head. "Baka, you're not a mistake. Don't let anyone tell you that." I scolded.

Her eyes widened a little, as if she were dreaming.

"Got it?" I questioned.

A huge grin slipped onto her face. "Hai."

I couldn't help, but that smile of hers reminded me too much of Nowaki.

Miyagi waltzed over toward us in a serious manner. "Well, the ambulance is coming, but I need to ask Haru-chan a few questions, just in case."

My eye twitched. "And when you say that, what you _mean _is that you want _me_ to ask her, am I right?"

Miyagi's face switched from serious to pleading. I sighed, "Fine, what are the questions you want me to ask her?"

"If she has any other relatives, if she knows where they are, and if she can tell us why she lives at the library."

"Okay." I walked back over to Haru and knelt down. "Haru-chan do you have any living relatives left?" I asked.

"Hai, I have my Jii-san, but he's in Osaka and my other relatives are not in contact with us anymore."

I nodded. "Why do you live at the library?"

Haru smiled at this, "Baa-chan owns it. We live in the upper level, it's for her job." I nodded pleased that I received my answers.

"Okay, Haru-chan, come with us alright?" She nodded and followed along. When we reached the library, Haru ran upstairs. Miyagi and I followed her. I looked into a room filled with old books and small trinkets. Haru was on the bed with an old woman who seemed to be pale and dead. Haru looked over at us and put a finger to her mouth. "Shh, Baa-chan is sleeping."

My heart clenched, knowing that her grandma was _not_ among the living anymore.

Shortly, the paramedics showed up, and Haru was still at her grandmother's side. The paramedic shook his head. Haru looked up, still holding her grandmother's hand. They put a blanket over the old woman and told Haru to let go of her hand. Haru shook her head.

"Why are you taking Baa-chan away?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Your Obaa-chan is dead." The paramedic bluntly stated.

"D-dead?" Haru asked in a small voice.

The paramedic sighed. "Your grandma's spirit is gone, she left. I'm sorry, but she won't be returning."

Haru's head drooped, her raven bangs covering her eyes. "Sh-she left me…" Little tears dropped from her eyes. She put her hands to her face and slumped into the bed where her grandma had died. She stayed in that position for a while. My eyes were soft and my heart ached. I sat down beside her. "Baa-chan, why did she leave me?"

I sighed, "Your grandma must have been ill, and she just couldn't go on…" Haru looked up at me, her teary gray eyes glued to me. "I'm sure she didn't want to leave you, but everyone has limits."

Haru sat up and laid her head down on my lap. I stiffened a little, out of shock, but I soon relaxed when she spoke. "Baa-chan was the only one who looked at me in the light, she taught me how to read, write, and she even schooled me at home." I sat there and listened. "Baa-chan told me that I was supposed to exist, even though the rest of my family thought I was a mistake… But now, Baa-chan is gone and I don't know anymore."

Her eyes slid closed and she slept. I sighed, 'Damn, she has nowhere to go, now…' I picked her up and walked down the stairs. Miyagi was down there, waiting for me.

"Kamijou, we were not able to get a hold of her grandfather. Right now, we have two options."

"What would our options be?"

He sighed and lit a cigarette. "Well, we can drop her off at an orphanage, or one of us could take her in until we contact her grandfather."

I sighed and spoke. "No way, I won't let her be taken to an orphanage, and **_the hell_ I'll let _you_ watch over a small child, so…" I paused. "I'll take her. She seems quiet enough, and I have a few days off this week so it will be more convenient." **

Miyagi smiled and left. I looked over at Haru and sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroki's POV

I sighed as I looked down at the young child in my arms. I had agreed to take in a seven year old girl. Was I out of my mind?

Perhaps I was, but the bottom line was that she was alone and needed someone to look after her.

'Nowaki… what would he think about this?' I pondered to myself. 'Hmph, he would probably say how cute she was, and in her situation, he would probably agree to take her in.' I was relieved that Nowaki would most likely accept her. I glanced down as Haru shifted to the left. 'Poor girl, she must be going through so much.' I could remember a time when school and after school activities took a toll on me, it wasn't easy to go through a lot of stress on your own.

The train gradually came to a stop, and I stepped off, the girl in tow. It would only be a few blocks until I made it to the apartment. Thankfully, Haru was very light. Upon arriving, Haru stirred once more, but she still remained asleep. I couldn't help but smile.

'This girl...is something else.' I passed the last corner to the apartment and continued toward the building. Once I was on the upper level, I entered my apartment. I stood in the doorway. Nowaki was there to greet me as always.

Nowaki's POV

I had been patiently waiting for Hiro-san to come home. I smiled; only about five more minutes until Hiro-san returns. I was preparing dinner and I heard footsteps from the outside of the door.

'Ah that must be Hiro-san!' I thought to myself. The door opened and I saw Hiro-san. "Ah welcome back Hi-." I stopped when I saw a small child in Hiro-san's arms. "..Ro-san." I finished. "…Hiro-san who is that?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He sighed and answered. "Nowaki, this is Haru. I found her outside of the university, sleeping on the ledge of the fountain."

"Why was she there?"

Hiro-san glowered at the floor between our feet. "She told us that her grandma didn't wake up." My eyes widened. "Haru's grandma died and the poor girl didn't even realize it until the damn paramedic told her."

My heart clenched, the girl lost someone without knowing. "Ah Hiro-san, what about her parents?"

Hiro-san looked very angry as I asked this question. "Her parents told her that she was a mistake and then they abandoned her."

If my heart tightened any more, it would surely break.

"I MEAN, HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL? AND TO A CHILD?!" Hiro-san was on the verge of tears.

I walked over to Hiro-san and embraced him.

"How could someone -sob- be that cruel?" Hiro-san was slowly coming out of his enraged crying.

"Hiro-san, you're right. No one, especially a child, should hear those words from their own parents."

Hiro-san slowly calmed down, but I still held him. "Nowaki, I need a favor."

"What is it Hiro-san?" My embrace on Hiro-san loosened as I listened to his request.

"Haru's grandfather is in Osaka and we haven't been able to contact him yet." I nodded he continued. "I can't leave her with baka Kyouju and she really only talks to me so I would like her to stay with us until we can contact her grandfather."

I smiled, "Of course Hiro-san, she is welcome to stay with us."

Hiroki's POV

I felt so relieved after hearing Nowaki's answer. I paused and looked over at Haru, who had slept through our whole conversation. She was slowly waking up. Her raven-like hair was messy and her gray, dazed eyes still showed signs of drowsiness. She stretched and finally looked at us. She looked around the room, realizing that we were not at the library anymore.

"W-where am I?" She asked, absently.

"Haru you're at my apartment." I explained to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah thank you." She said. She looked over at Nowaki and tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, Haru, this is Nowaki." I told her.

She smiled. "Yaoi." she cheered.

My face flushed from embarrassment.

Nowaki smiled, "Ah yes Hiro-san and I are lovers."

" NOWAKI!" I yelled. My face went redder, if possible.

"Ah don't worry, Haru-chan. Hiro-san is very easy to embarrass and anger, so this is just a normal day." Nowaki whispered to Haru.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER THAT?" I yelled.

"Aww, Hiro-san, I'm just warning her."

I let out a frustrated sigh. I looked over at the clock, realizing that Haru would probably be hungry. "Oi Nowaki did you start dinner?"

Nowaki looked over, "Ah yes Hiro-san, in fact it should be done soon." Nowaki went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Haru stood out, still looking a little lost. She sat down on the couch and looked out the window, as if she was looking for an answer. I sat down next to her. There were still many questions I wanted to ask her.

"Haru when you said your mother denied you, did you know why?" I asked.

Haru looked down, "I'm not quite sure; Mother only had me until I was three so Baa-chan raised me for the most part." She replied.

"Haru, do you know why your grandfather is in Osaka?"

"Ah, yes. He went for a visit to see an old friend of his."

"Do you know when he will get back?"

"Hm, I believe he planned to stay there for a month, however it's been two weeks now."

'I see so unless we are able to contact her grandfather, Haru will be staying with us for about two weeks then.'

"Hiro-san, Haru-chan, dinner is ready." Nowaki called out. I was glad that Nowaki was taking this so well.

During dinner, Nowaki began asking Haru questions.

"So, Haru-chan what's your favorite color?" Nowaki had asked.

Haru was hesitant, but then she answered, "Orange."

Nowaki smiled and he kept asking little questions. In the end, we found out Haru's favorite animal, book, subject, and season. After all of the questions were answered, Haru took a shower and got dressed in one of my shirts.

Haru walked out of the bathroom. The shirt that I had given her was five sizes too big. Her hair was still damp; she looked really adorable.

"Ah Haru-chan you look adorable." She blushed at Nowaki's compliment and bowed.

"Haru you can take Nowaki's bed and Nowaki can share my bed." I told Haru.

"Hiro-san and I shall have a wonderful night together."

"SHUT UP!! YOU'LL GIVE HER NIGHTMARES!" I yelled.

Nowaki put his hand behind his head in an apologetic gesture.

I calmed down and Nowaki and I led Haru toward Nowaki's bedroom. Haru climbed into Nowaki's bed and situated herself so she could rest.

"Good night Haru."

"Good night Haru-chan."

She smiled, "Goodnight Nowaki-san, Hiro-san." She fell into a deep sleep.

As Nowaki and I made our way toward my room, Nowaki embraced me. "Hiro-san, Haru-chan is a sweet girl, but I can tell that she is still shielded by innocence." I listened to Nowaki as he continued. "Haru-chan has gone through a lot; she was abandoned by her parents and now she has lost the only person that accepted her."

My heart tightened at Nowaki's words; at the terrible fact that they were the truth.

"Hiro-san, I want to help her, too." I smiled and walked into my room. Nowaki followed me inside.

"She is something else, she's still innocent, but at the same time, her heart is heavy with loneliness and heartbreak." I told Nowaki.

I undressed and pulled on my pajamas. "I want Haru-chan to know that she is cared for, but I don't know how long she will stay with us."

My voice held sadness. I suddenly felt that if Haru were to leave, it would be like I was missing a part of myself. Was it pity, understanding, or compassion? I didn't know what I felt… all I knew was that Haru was important.

Nowaki and I settled down into the bed. Nowaki held me close and tenderly kissed me. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. Once sleep started to take over, a terrible flash and boom shook the apartment. I could hear faint footsteps from down the hallway. The door opened slowly to reveal a terrified Haru.

I stood up and walked over to her. I bent down to see what the problem was. Another blazing flash and another crash of thunder struck. She ran towards me and clenched my shirt with her tiny hands. She was shaking slightly and her eyes were wide, tears welled up in those silver like orbs.

'Ah she's afraid of thunderstorms; damn, tonight's forecast said something about a terrible storm.' I carried Haru, and placed her in the bed between Nowaki and myself. Nowaki woke up and saw a scared Haru.

His eyes softened in understanding and I settled back into my bed. Haru slowly drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Nowaki and I held Haru protectively. I smiled and drowsiness was starting to take over my body.

This feeling I had with Nowaki and Haru both beside me… it felt foreign, and yet very familiar. 'Was this what it was like to have my own family?' I thought to myself.' I peered over at Haru and Nowaki. I smiled at the thought and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiroki's POV**

I woke up to the horrendous sound coming from the alarm next to me.

"Ah damn alarm." I whispered.

I let out a tired yawn and looked around. I looked over my shoulder to find an empty bed next to mine.

'Haru and Nowaki must already be awake.' I thought tiredly to myself.

I glanced over at the clock. '6:00, good; I won't be late for work.' I thought, pleasantly.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the knob in the shower, until the water was at a decent temperature. I slid out of my pajamas and stepped into the lukewarm water. I scrubbed my hair, making sure to get all of the tangles out. As the water washed away the suds of the shampoo, the events of last night came flooding into my mind. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking: 'I cried too easily, and over something that didn't concern me.'

More questions seeped into my brain. 'Why did I cry for her?'

'Why does she make me smile?'

This was starting to get frustrating.

I turned the water off once I was done cleaning myself. I grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry myself. 'Haru is like Nowaki in a lot of ways.' Maybe that's why I took to her so fast…

I finished drying myself and wrapped the towel around my thin waist and headed towards my bedroom.

I opened my closet and grabbed a black, button up shirt, and a tie. I started to change into my work clothes, until I heard a soft rapping at my door.

"Hold on, for a moment." I called. I finished buttoning my shirt up. "Come in." I called again.

Haru walked in and bowed. I stared at her, a little confused.

"Um what's wrong?" I asked.

"Arigato Kamijou-san." Haru quietly answered.

"Huh?" I was very confused at this point. 'Why the hell is she thanking me?'

"You let me stay." She had responded.

Then it dawned on me. 'That's right Haru was scared.' I looked down. "Don't worry about it." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled as she made her way back into the kitchen. Haru was an easy person to please. I still wanted to know what happened with her family.

'Hm curiosity _did_ kill the cat.' I thought wryly to myself. It was no business of mine, but my curiosity was too strong to hold back. I was not one to butt my head into another person's life, but Haru's case was different. She was alone and at the moment she was in my care.

'She'll only be here until her grandfather calls or comes to get her.' The odd thing about the situation was that only _two people_ in her entire family cared about her…

_"Okaa-san said that I was a mistake."_

The way Haru's voice was so blank and hollow when she told me this made my curiosity even greater.

I let out an angry sigh. 'Parents like_ that_ don't deserve love from their child.' It was my opinion, I knew, but I felt it held a lot of truth.

**Nowaki's POV**

Haru excused herself from the table and wandered towards Hiro-san's room. I smiled as she walked away.

'Haru-chan is alone now, but I don't think she will be alone much longer.' Seeing the look of innocence on Haru-chan's face made me think back to my own past.

I never wanted a lot, until I saw Hiro-san. I smiled once again and hoped that one day Haru-chan would find a similar happiness.

I heard the door shut quietly and Haru-chan slowly walked back to the table. She looked up with bright gray orbs.

"Kusama-san, sorry for asking, but how long have you and Kamijou-san known each other?" Curiosity was laced in her whispered voice.

"Ah Hiro-san and I have been together for six years now." I proudly told her.

Haru-chan smiled, "That is a long time. I've only been with Baa-chan for about four years now."

I tilted my head a little in confusion. "Oh I thought you lived with your grandmother your whole life?"

She shook her head, "No, my father was still alive and Okaa-san was a little more stable."

'Stable?' It made it seem like her mother had a mental disorder; it was possible, the way Hiro-san was telling me what her mother had told her. 'I better tell Hiro-san.' I thought it would be better for him to get more information on Haru-chan.

"Haru-chan, what do you want to do once you're older?" It had been a random question, but hopefully the unwanted atmosphere would diminish, quickly.

"Hm… well I want to take over Baa-chan's library one day." She gazed down, "Baa-chan taught me how to read and write, she didn't look away like everyone else." I watched as Haru's expression reverted to a helpless look.

I wanted to cheer her up, but I didn't want her to hold back her true thoughts. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ah excuse me Haru-chan." I walked over and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, this is the Kusama and Kamijou residence."

An old and concerned voice spoke, "Is Hatsuharu with you?"

'Hatsuharu?' I thought for a moment. "Are you talking about Haru, sir?"

The voice sounded hopeful, "Yes, I'm Haru's grandfather, is she with you?"

"Oh, yes, she is, do you wish to speak with her?"

"I just wanted to call to see if she was alright. You see, Haru doesn't know me as well as she knew her grandma."

'That's odd.' I thought to myself.

"I will be arriving tomorrow, at noon, at my late wife's library. I wish to see Kamijou-san and you as well, if you don't mind."

"Ah- no, not at all. We shall be there."

"Kusama-san, thank you for watching over Haru, she meant so much to my wife and I."

"Oh, yes, you're welcome. She was no trouble." I replied.

"Tomorrow, I want to tell you about the situation Haru is in."

"I understand. We will be there. Thank you." I hung up and returned to the kitchen.

Hiro-san and Haru-chan were waiting for me to return.

"Who was on the phone Nowaki?"

I looked over at Hiro-san with concern in my eyes. Then, I looked over to Haru and smiled.

"Haru-chan, can you do me a favor?"

Haru looked up and smiled eagerly. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you check to see if the paper arrived yet?"

Haru nodded. Once I heard the door shut, I turned my attention back to Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san, the call I received was from Haru's grandfather.

**Hiroki's POV**

"What?" I couldn't believe how quick he had responded. I thought he would wait at least a few days before calling.

"Hiro-san, he wants to tell us about Haru-chan's situation."

That shocked me. Under normal circumstances, I would think that a relative would just take Haru back.

"When does he want to see us?" I asked.

"He wanted to see us tomorrow, at noon."

'Well at least I can get answers now.' I thought to myself, as I nodded to Nowaki.

"Hiro-san."

I turned my head and my lips were captured by Nowaki's warm moist ones.

The kiss was gentle, as if reassuring me that everything would be fine.

"Well now, aren't we having _fun_?"

My head turned, quickly, at the sound of that familiar voice, which belonged to a certain professor.

"Kyouju, what are you doing here?!" My voice was laced with annoyance.

"Ah, well, I happened upon a certain chibi and decided to escort her back home." Behind Miyagi stood Haru, holding a newspaper about half of her size.

"Hai, Kyouju wanted to tell Kamijou-san something important." Haru chirped.

I gave Kyouju a dirty look for interrupting Nowaki and me, but I allowed him to enter.

Haru handed Nowaki the paper and returned to the table.

"Kyouju what did you need to tell me?"

Miyagi pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "I was doing some research on Haru-san and found out some interesting things about her family."

I opened the folder and read through the document. "Hatsuharu Matsuno…" 'Honored Spring huh, it suits her very well.'

"Haru is half Japanese and half American, which would explain the eyes." Miyagi spoke up.

"So? A lot of people are only half Japanese." I defended her against my superior, annoyed at the trifling discovery.

"Ah, but this is the interesting part."

I suddenly became more eager to hear Miyagi's news.

"It seems that Haru's mother was engaged to another man, but she had an affair. Haru's grandparents accepted the man, and allowed him to live with their daughter, but they never got married. Once the father died, Haru's mother married the man that she was going to marry, and in the end; Haru was rejected."

What Miyagi had told me did not answer most of my questions, but instead brought about various new ones.

"That's all I found out." Miyagi finished, as if reading my thoughts.

"Ah arigato, actually we are meeting with Haru's grandfather tomorrow at noon."

"Ah, I see. I wonder how Haru-san will react?"

I then realized that Haru would be alone when we left. "Um… well..." I stammered out.

"Ah you have no one to watch the chibi." He concluded, and I nodded in response.

Miyagi sighed, "Well, I have tomorrow off so I could keep an eye on her."

I blinked, and thought the situation over. 'Let's see, what are my options here? …I could leave Haru with Kyouju, but...' Flashbacks of me helping Miyagi during last minute situations flooded my mind. 'I may be sending Haru into the lion's den.'

Kyouju gave me a serious look and I sighed, "Hai, thank you Kyouju, for volunteering to watch Haru."

"Don't worry Kamijou! I'll make sure to take good care of Chibi-chan." He tried to look sincere and reliable at the same time, and despite that I'd given him the benefit of the doubt, thoughts of his lack of reliability still lingered at the back of my mind. I quickly cast them aside, however- no one would act irresponsibly when taking care of a child, after all.

"I need to be leaving now," He continued, "Bye, Kamijou. Tomorrow, I'll pick up the chibi at 11:30."

"Alright, thank you, Kyouju. Bye." I shut the door and returned to my spot at the table.

"Kyouju is going to watch you for a little while tomorrow, Haru."

The raven head peeked up. "Ah alright." Haru looked out the window and back at me. "Kamijou-san, Kyouju was telling me something about him having a _terrorist_ at his own home."

I gave Haru an odd look. "Haru, what else did Kyouju tell you?" My eye twitched, wondering what the hell Miyagi had told the naïve and innocent little girl.

"Well Kyouju also said something about covering my eyes before walking into the apartment just now; I think he said something about not scarring my virgi-"

"WHAT?!"

Nowaki looked mildly amused, but mildly annoyed as well.

I was out right furious. 'What the hell is he thinking; telling things like that to a seven year old?!' 'And who the hell is this _terrorist_?'

"Ah, now, Hiro-san, calm down, Haru probably didn't see."

'I hope not.' My eyes wandered back to the seven year old. She seemed carefree but lonely at the same time.

"Ah, Haru, did you want to get your clothes or anything else from the library?" I had almost forgotten that Haru had no change of clothes and she was wearing that same long sleeved, black shirt that was obviously far too big for her.

She looked up and nodded, "Hai."

Haru went back into Nowaki's room to change into her previous attire. Once she was dressed we headed out the door.

**Nowaki's POV**

On the way to the library, I noticed Hiro-san looking very depressed.

'Hiro-san must have seen Haru's grandma and Haru's reaction as well.' I glanced over at Haru-chan, who seemed preoccupied by other passing families.

My gaze on Haru saddened. I understood the hollow feeling that consumed her heart. 'It's been a while since I have felt that emptiness, because I have Hiro-san… Poor Haru-chan.'

We approached the doors of the library and entered. The building was small, but it held a warm and loving atmosphere.

"Haru-chan, do you need help packing?" I asked.

"Ah- thank you, but I'm okay. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be down soon." Haru disappeared up the stairs.

Hiro-san and I were left waiting for her. My eyes wandered around the room until they fell upon a picture on the desk beside me. I looked closely and saw a picture of a silver haired, elderly woman. She was smiling at a young girl who was smiling, warmly, back.

"That's Haru's grandmother." Hiro-san spoke up.

I looked over at him and smiled, rather sadly.

"Her grandma must have been a kind woman." Hiro-san looked back and nodded.

Haru ran back down the stairs, "Kusama-san, Kamijou-san, I'm ready." Haru-chan stood there, holding a small duffle bag. She wobbled toward us.

"Can you carry that?" Hiro-san asked.

"Eh? Of course I can." The small girl replied.

Hiro-san gave her a disbelieving look and sighed. "Alright, but if you have trouble with it, we'll help you carry it. Don't hesitate to ask either of us."

On the way out, Hiro-san looked at his watch. "Ah crap I need to leave, or I'll be late. Gomen; Nowaki can you take Haru home?"

"Of course, Hiro-san, don't worry."

"Arigato. Bye." Hiro-san rushed off and I smiled.

"So, Haru-chan, are you ready-" My sentence was stopped short, because the weight of Haru-chan's bag shifted and she toppled over to the ground."Ah-!! Haru-chan! Are you alright?"

Haru stood up and wobbled once more. "Um, I think I may need some help." Haru admitted, softly.

I smiled and picked up her bag. The bag was pretty heavy and I looked down at her.

"Haru-chan, what did you pack?"

She looked up, "Clothes and books."

"How many books?" I asked.

She silently counted on her fingers and mumbled up to twenty one. "I think I have about twenty seven books in there."

I was a little shocked at her reply. Most children didn't like to read. 'Then again Hiro-san is a book fanatic.' I chuckled at that thought.

Haru looked up and giggled as well. I held out my hand and she took it. We both walked back home, together.

'It's funny; Haru-chan reminds me of Hiro-san.' I looked back at Haru-chan and changed my thought. 'Actually she reminds me of a less aggressive and carefree Hiro-san.'


	4. Important Note

Hello everyone this is sai51592 the reason for the late update is not because I have given up. However in the past two months I was sick to my stomach (it literally felt like it was getting ripped to shreds). A few days ago I was rushed to the emergency rooom and they finally told me what the hell was wrong with me. I had kidney stones and Colonitis so I am very very very very very very VERY sorry this chapter is so late. However chapter 4 will definately be out before Halloween and let me telll you I was beridden and still am in a way the only comfort I had was yaoi lots and lots of yaoi thank you all for being so patient and please review for Hatsuharu Here is a song me and my girlfriend came up with.

Y. A. O. I it's about the guy on guy yatta!


	5. Chapter 4

Hiroki's POV

It was around 10:30 and the wait was starting to eat away at me. I was very eager to hear what Haru's grandfather was going to tell us.'Damn, this is taking way too long.' I looked over at Haru who was currently looking through a book. Nowaki was taking a shower. Haru walked over towards me with the same book she was reading. She sat next to me, "Kamijou-san what does it my to 'dig your own grave'?" The question made me smile. That was the same saying Akihiko told me. "It means leading to one's demise or doom." Haru looked concerned and sighed. I looked at what she was reading. The book itself was odd, first of all it was backwards and then I noticed the english text. "Haru do you speak English by any chance?" Haru looked over at me and grinned. "Yeah, but my I'm better at reading and writing in English rather than speaking it." I was suprised that a child so young knew this much. "Who taught you?" I asked. "My dad taught Obaa-san and Ojii-san, so I was taught as well." I smiled as she continued to tell me the different words she knew. "I remember my dad was obsessed with Japan and wanted me to be born in the spring, because the sakura are in bloom." "Do you remember your father very well?" Haru shook her head, "All I can remember is that he really cared about Okaa-san and me." I could see a flash of guilt in Haru's eyes, but it soon disappeared when Nowaki walked into the room. I looked back at the clock and it was 11:20. "Ah Kyouju will be here to pick Haru up soon." Haru looked back at Nowaki and me. "Are you two going on a date?" Haru asked innocently. My face flushed with embarressment and I quickly replied,"N-no Nowaki and I are going to meet someone very important at noon." Nowaki nodded in agreement, "Although a date with Hiro-san does sound nice though..." My face grew redder and I hid my face in the book. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Miyagi. "Ah Kyouju is here." I opened the door to reveal Kyouju, but next to him was a high school student who seemed to be glaring at me. 'What the hell is up with this kid, why the hell is he looking at me like that?' I thought to myself. "Ah Kamijou we're here to look after Chibi-chan." Haru peeked out from behind me and look at the young man who was glaring at me. She looked at him closely and tilted her head. "Terrorist-san?" Haru asked quietly. The young man's glare turned towards Haru. "Ah Shinobu-chin now let's not scare little children today." The young man's glare shot back at Miyagi. "Well I suppose we should be leaving now, are you ready Haru-chan?" Haru nodded, she walked towards Kyouju and looked back. "Goodbye Kusama-san, Kamijou-san." We said our goodbyes and headed out as well. The walk to the library felt incredibly slow, however we soon approached the doors. "Well this is it are you ready Hiro-san? Nowaki asked. "Yeah, let's go." We entered the library and inside stood an elderly man, who was holding a book. He looked in our direction and smiled. "Ah you must be Kusama-san and Kamijou-san; my name is Takashi Matsuno I'm pleased to meet both of you. "Ah the pleasure is ours Matsuno-san." Nowalki replied. Matsuno-san's expression changed as he sat down. He motioned us to take a seat as well. "You both are probably wondering about Hatsuharu's _situation_, so I shall tell you all about Hatsuharu." I nodded and listened. "Haru's mother, Tsunako, was in an arranged marriage with a close family friend of ours. She did care for him very much, but one day she went down town and was conered by some punks. That's when _he_ saved her." 'He must mean...' I was cut short of my thought when Matsuno-san spoke. "His name was Christopher, he was in Japan on a business trip and when they met they fell in love." Matsuno-san pulled out a photo and handed it to me. "This is Christopher, Hatsuharu's father." The man in the picture had the same grey eyes as Haru and his hair was a dusty blonde color. The man looked rather young, but his expression was kind and warm. "What happened to him?" I asked out loud. Matsuno-san's gaze lowered. "Two years after Haru was born, she fell ill. My daughter was working and Christopher was too worried about Haru to call her. So he took Haru to the hospital, however on their way there a car rear ended them and they were in an accident. I was there, and I saw that Christopher had sheilded Haru so she wouldn't get hurt. Christopher died that day....."

Matsuno's POV

_Flashback_

_The hospital held an eerie silence and Haru was in my arms sleeping soundly. 'Thank goodness you're safe Hatsuharu.' I thought relieved. However my son-in-law was in the next room fighting to stay alive. A nurse came in with a grim look, "I'm sorry Matsuno-san, but your son doesn't have much time left to live. He wants to see his daughter one more time, that is his wish." I nodded sadly and carried Haru with me to the next room. The blonde haired man looked up at me and weakly smiled. "Tou-san may I have the few moments I have left with my daughter?" He asked softly. I nodded as tears gathered in my eyes. He smiled and gently cradled Hatsuharu close to him. He whispered sweet and loving words to the small child and shortly after he died;Haru was still in his arms._

_Flashback Cut_

"The last words my dear son spoke to Haru were, _"You will always be my precious Spring and no one can change that."_ Tears collected in my eyes once more as I explained. "My daughter s-she came after work and that day she...."

_Return to Flashback_

_Tsunako ran past the nurses and entered the room where Haru and I were. "D-did he die already?" She asked in a quiet voice. I nodded and held Haru close. "He didn't die alone, Hatsuharu was there with him." I reassured sadly. "What?" She whispered. I looked up and my daughter shook violently. "Tsunako....?" I asked. "HOW DARE THAT LITTLE DEMON, SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE WITH HIM THAT'S MY DUTY." Tsunako screamed. "Tsunako calm down." I tried to calm her, but she slapped my hand away and looked angrily at Haru. "Hatsuharu HA what a joke you killed him, YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND." Tsunako tried to grab Haru, but I held her back. "TSUNAKO STOP THIS NOW." I yelled. Tsunako smiled evilly at me. Then back at Haru. "She is no longer my daughter ha ha ha." She laughed. Tsunako fell to the ground. "Take this 'thing' away from me drown it, burn it, do whatever you want with it." My eyes widened at my daughter's statement. "I'll marry Gintori-san and live my life with him, but that thing is not mine anymore."_

_Flashback Cut_

The two men's eyes in front of me widened and Kamijou-san covered his mouth as he heard my story. "That night I told my wife what had happened, she was angered ans she went to see my daughter that night....

_Return to Flashback_

_"Chiyo please don't be so angry." "HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS. DOES SHE THINK SHE CAN RUN AWAY AND LEAVE HER ONLY DAUGHTER BEHIND?" Chiyo yelled. "Chiyo..." "Takashi, she may be my daughter, but I raised her better than that and I will not have her abandon Haru-chan." I nodded i agreement. We made our way to Tsunako's house and once Tsunako answered the down Chiyo slapped her across the face. "How dare you...Haru's your daughter you can't just abandon her." Tsunako smiled that creepy grin and simply told her mother, "I didn't abandon her I regected her completely." Chiyo's body shook in anger and slapped her once again. "WHY, HARU DID NOTHING WRONG AND HERE YOU ARE BEING A SELFISH WOMAN, IF CHRISTOPHER WERE HERE HE WOULD NEVER ALLOW YOU TO DO TH-." "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DIDN'T LOSE HIM IYT'S HER FAULT SHE KILLED HIM." Tsunako screamed back. Chiyo glared back and spoke. "If this had happened to me I would never NEVER have blamed you, I am going to raise Haru-chan myself and don't you dare come back into her life you selfish child." Tsunako shrugged, "Fine you're doing me a favor, but that child will just become a burden to you." The door slammed in Chiyo's face and Chiyo whispered,"You're wrong Tsu-chan Haru will be one of the best things that will have happened to me and you will realize what blessing you have regected."_

_End Flashback_

I looked up to see the men's reactions they seemed upset and angry just as my wife had been. I smiled, "My wife was right Haru was one of the best things that could have happened to us." "Matsuno-san...your daughter...did she ever encounter Haru again?" Kamijou-san asked. I nodded remembering the incident that day. "Yes she did, Haru remembers this incident quite well. You see Haru ia already disliked by the other members of our family, because she is another man's child. It was New Years and my wife held Haru close to her that day. Some of our relatives told Haru that she was a dirty half blood and Haru asked us what that ment. We told her that it ment that someone was half one race and half of another race. Haru had tears in her eyes and my wife beat the heck out of most of them. Then Haru was alone and my daughter had approached her and told her who she was and the told her that she was a mistake." Kamijou-san's gaze saddened as he heard this. "It seems that you two care about my granddaughter very much." They looked up at me. "Haru-chan is a very special child Matsuno-san and she has been nothing but a good child ever since she stayed with us." Kusama-san answered. I smiled and looked at Kamijou-san. "Haru is important to us even though we've known her for a short period." He replied. I smiled and asked,"Can you two do me a favor for my wife's sake?" I asked. They looke up. "Can you take care of Haru for a little while longer, my wife's funeral needs to be planned and I need to go to Kyoto to help my family arrange it." The two men looked at each other. "You don't need to make a decision right away, but please give it some thought. I left the two men alone.

Hiroki's POV

The story had answered all of my questions, but I regretted my curiousity. 'Haru...this poor girl has been regected by her own mother and on top of that her mother blame's her for her husband's death.' I placed my face in my hands as I thought. 'I want to help her out, but I don't know if I can.' Nowaki held me close and whispered, "Hiro-san no matter what I will be there to help you, if you decide to let Haru stay I will help you alright?" I nodded slowly. "I want to help her, it's strange I've only known her for three days and already I'm attached to her." I spoke back. "Hai, I feel the same way." I leaned into Nowaki's warm embrace and closed my eyes contently. "Nowaki are you alright if Haru stays with us for a little longer?" I asked. "Of course Hiro-san, Haru-chan is welcome to stay with us." I nodded. Matsuno-sa came back into the room and we told him that we agreed to keep Haru for a little longer until her grandma's funeral. Once we walked out Matsuno-san stopped us briefly. "Kamijou-san, Kusama-san before you leave I want to thank you for taking care of Hatsuharu." "Like we said before Matsuno-san Haru is no trouble and she's important." I told him. Matsuno-san smiled and bowed. We left the library and returned to our apartment. Kyouju, Haru, and the other young man waited outside. I could see that the young man wasn't glaring at Haru anymore in fact I could see a small smile on his face. Haru looked up and smiled sweetly. "Okairi." I couldn't help, but smile Haru had that ability to draw people to her. It made me wonder why her mother would give up such a sweet child. The words of what Matsuno-san told us today stayed fresh in my mind. Nowaki walked up to Haru and embraced her. Haru was taken back, but soon calmed herself and smiled. 'I wonder what will happen when we have to give Haru back.' I pushed that thought back. 'For now, I want to spend more time with her and Nowaki.'

Author note: Hello, yes I realize that this is a few days late, but I had sever writer's block however the next chapter is Haru's little adventure with Miyagi-kyouju and a certain little terrorist ^_^ hopefully that will be up by the end of the week or sooner thank you for reading. Please review, review are my ramen ^_^ Dattebyo!


	6. Chapter 5

**Miyagi's POV**

We approached Kamijou's front door, but before I knocked I glanced over at Shinobu-chin. 'Shinobu-chin isn't exactly _thrilled_ about watching a kid for the afternoon.' The young terrorist proceeded to glare at the door, as if he were trying to burn a hole through it. "Ah don't worry Shinobu-chin, I think you'll really like Chibi-chan." The glare shot at me and I immediatly regretted my statement. 'Something tells me that today is going to be a very long day.' I sighed and knocked on the door. Kamijou opened the door and greeted us, however his greeting was cut short by Shinobu's glare. Kamijou's expression read confusion all over. A certain chibi peeked out from behind Kamijou and stare intently at Shinobu. I tilted my head a little. 'Is she mad at Shinobu?' My thoughts were interupted when said chibi spoke. "Terrorist-san?" She asked. Said _terrorist_ glared at Chibi-chan. I kept my calm composure on the outside, but on the inside I couldn't stop laughing. As we were walking towards the car I could sense a murderous aura close bye. I sighed. "Shinobu-chin, what did I tell you about scaring little childeren?" "Miyagi why are we watching this kid again?" The terrorist asked me. I sighed. "Shinobu-chin Kamijou and his other are meeting someone very important today and asked me to watch Chibi-chan." This seemed to annoy him even more. Haru looked over at us and tilted her head. Shinobu still refused to show any acknowledgement towards the adorable chibi. 'Damn why can't he just accept that I offered to watch Haru-san.' Suddenly a plan devised in my mind. I smirked at myself at the plot that unravled in my mind.

**Haru's POV**

I glanced at Terrorist-san and saw the daggers that were sent to me. I couldn't understand why he was glaring at me I didn't insult him or anything. I sighed softly and thought hard about the problem at hand. Suddenly it dawned on me. 'What if he's like Okaa-san, oh no I hope I'm wrong.' I panicked inwardly. I looked down thinking of ways I could fix this. Kyouju stopped the car and motioned us to get out. "Oh my it seems I forgot a book at my office; damn I need that for my research tonight too." Miyagi looked pleadingly at Terrorist-san. He sighed, "How long will you be?" Kyoju thought for a moment. "No later than a couple of hours." "WHAT?" "Ah well get along and Shinobu-chin don't scare Haru-chan while I'm away." The car took off and I was left stranded with the terrorist. I looked up at him and saw him tremble with anger. "MIYAGI YOU IDIOT GET BACK HERE." He looked down at me and sighed. He walked away and I followed in tow. The silence was starting to eat away at me. 'Agh I can't take much more of this, but I don't want him to dislike me anymore than he does now.' My thoughts quickly thought of ways to ease the tension of this situation. 'Ok let's see um I could apologize. Yeah that just might work. Wait what should I apologize for?' Terrorist-san stopped and I accidently bumped into him. "Ah gomen." He looked down at me, the glare had lifted a little and I felt relieved. 'Thank goodness, maybe he doesn't dislike me.' I smiled to myself as we entered a park. I looked around to see others around my age playing. I couldn't help, but to feel a little envious of them. I had been isolated my entire life. Baa-chan tried her hardest for me as did Jii-san, but I knew it was never the same. I had lost my father, but Okaa-san didn't want me anymore. 'It's strange to this day I still don't know the reason she didn't want me.' "I still don't understand." I accidently said out loud. Terrorist-san looked at me oddly. "Understand what?" He asked. I jumped at his question in suprise. "Huh?" At this point I was confused. "You said that you still didn't understand. What was it the you don't understand?" I paused and realized that I spoke my thoughts out loud. "Oh um I was thinking why my Okaa-san left me."

**Shinobu's POV**

My eyes widened at what this kid said. "You're mom left you?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I don't understand why she left. I was never told the reason, but my Baa-chan she told me that Okaa-san was foolish and hateful." I felt guilty for how I treated her earlier. Miyagi had told me that her grandmother passed away, but after hearing this I could understand the severity of the situation Haru was in. "What about your father?" Haru looked down, a sad smile graced her lips, "He died when I was two." The disheartening words that she said made me understand why she was with that devil in the first place. "Maybe....it's destiny." Haru looked up at me with curious eyes. "Maybe you were ment to meet those two." Haru listened closely intrigued by my words. I smiled a little at the thought of how destiny brought Miyagi and I together. "You see destiny has strage ways of bringing people together, just like how it brought Miyagi and I together." Haru's face broke into a genuine smile. "Yeah, I think you're right Terrorist-san." My eye twitched at the nickname. "Haru why do you call me Terrorist-san?." She perked up at this, "Oh well Kyouju kept telling me about him having a terrorist at home and I sort of figured that's what he called you." My eye continued to twitch.'Damn you Miyagi you're getting no sex tonight.' "So_ he _was the cause of this." "Eh?" I fumed silently as we sat there silently waiting for Miyagi to return. "Oh um I'm sorry." Haru suddenly said out of the blue. "For what?" "Well um you seemed angry with me earlier today and I wanted to apologize for anything I caused today um so..." I looked at her for a minute and started to laugh. "Um what's so funny?" I calmed myself down before answering. "Well aren't you an interesting kid, I wasn't mad a you personally I was just irritated about Miyagi tricking me." "Eh?!" "Miyagi said we were going on a date earlier today and told me it was a favor and he needed my help." Haru looked shocked, "Kyouju did that?" I smiled, obviously she hasn't known Miyagi too long now. "Oh yeah and for the nickname I going to give you one as well." Haru looked up, "Isn't Haru enough of a nickname?" I peered down at her, "Oh Haru isn't your full name?" She shook her head. "My full name is Hatsuharu; Ojii-san and Baa-chan nicknamed me Haru." I couldn't help, but smile. Her name truely suited her. "Well I'll give you a nickname only I can call you alright?" Haru grinned and nodded. "From now on I'll call you Ha-chan." Haru giggled a little at the name and agreed.

**Miyagi's POV**

I drove back to pick up Shinobu and Chibi-chan. 'I hope Shinobu didn't scare poor Chibi-chan to death.' Although I tricked him into helping me today, I wanted Shinobu to know how it felt to be an adult. He had always wanted to prove to me how mature he could be. I knew he wanted to prove himself to me; even though he didn't need to. I parked the car and got out. I was slightly worried if my liitle terrorist was still upset with me. I was proven wrong when I saw Chibi-chan waveing and smileing. "So how was your day?" "It was fine, did you get a lot of work done?" Haru asked. I nodded even though there wasn't any in the first place. Shinobu walked up and glared half heartedly at me. "So I found out where Terrorist-san came from." I laughed a little, "Ah I'm sorry Shinobu-chin I couldn't help myself." He continued to glare at me, but I knew he would forgive me later. "So I can see you two are getting along well, seeing as how Shonobu hasn't scarred your poor innocent mind." "WOULD YOU KNOCK THAT OFF ALREADY." Shinobu hollered. I smiled down and pulled Shinobu into a warm embrace. "Arigato Shinobu-chin you took really good care of Chibi-chan." I whispered. Shinobu blused and muttered a 'of course I did' under his breath. I smiled and we left for Hiroki's appartment.

We waited patiently for Kamijou's return and the little girl stood in the same spot patiently waiting for them. Soon we heard footsteps approach and Haru's eyes widened as a big grin broke out on her face. "Okairi." She welcomed. Once she was safely home we left. As we left I could see sadness in Kamijou's eyes. 'Kamijou, treasure the time you have with that chibi.'


	7. Chapter 6

Omake Haru's Train Ride.

**Hiroki's POV**

I paced back and forth trying to calm my nerves. 'Dammit I can't believe I lost that stupid document.' I cursed. I misplaced a very important document I needed for work the next day. 'Now where could I have put it?'

Haru was helping me look for the piece of paper. She looked high and low, but had no luck finding the paper. She tried looking by the bookshelf again. Unfortunately, she was next to a tower of very heavy textbooks. I heard a series of thuds and small squeaks. I looked behind me to see a pile of books where Haru was once standing. "Haru?" I asked. When an answer wasn't heard I panicked.

"Ah Haru!" I rushed over to the pile and dug my way through to get to the seven year old, who was probably squashed by now. "Ah don't worry Haru I'll get you out, hang in there." I reassured. As I moved the next book I could she her black mop. A wave of relief washed over me. "Haru, are you alright?" I asked concerned. "Eh yes, I think I'm alright." A soft voice called back. I sighed with relief. This had been the fifth time this week poor Haru had become a victim of the mountain of books.

Once the tiny child was out of the monstrous pile of books; the phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered. "Ah Kamijou~." Came the reply. My eye twitched with annoyance. "Kyouju, what is it I'm in the middle of looking for something." There was a brief pause until he answered. "Ah did it happen to be a document?" Miyagi asked. "Eh? Yes, yes it is a document do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah it's here at the office." I sighed with relief once again. "Thank you Kyouju, I'll be right over to pick it up." I hung up the phone and began to search for my coat. "Kamijou-san did you find out where it is?" Haru asked. "Yes and I'm going to pick it up." I was almost outside before I realized something. 'Shit Nowaki's working the day shift today. Oh well I'll just bring Haru along.' "Haru we're going to take the train." Haru looked at me confused. I took note of her confusion. "You've never ridden a train before have you?" I asked. Haru nodded. "Well just stay close to me alright." Haru held onto my jacket tightly to emphasize that she understood perfectly.

As we walked down the stairs Haru was amazed at how crowded it was. Compared to the other people around her, Haru was a bean sprout. Soon we got in line to get our tickets. Haru still clung to me determined not to lose sight of me at all. "Ok, now remember Haru stay with me at all times alright?" Haru clung tighter onto my jacket and nodded. "Yes Kamijou-san." As we were walking a group of people bumped into me. "Oi watch it." I scolded. I looked behind me and a fearful discovery was made. Haru was nowhere to be seen.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

Kamijou-san and I were walking through towards the train until a group of people pushed passed us. I tried to hold onto Kamijou-san's coat, but soon I was swept away. Once I was pushed out of the crowd I looked around to find Kamijou-san. "Eh Kamijou-san?" I called quietly. I looked around once more.

I couldn't find him anywhere. I frantically looked around in hopes of finding him. My hopes were dashed when the crowds became thicker. Strange faces of people I did not know were the only things I saw. I started to tremble; I had never been in a situation like this before. 'I'm alone.' I thought fearfully to myself.

I had never been alone like this. 'I've always had Baa-san with me and now Kamijou-san and Kusama-san, but now…I'm lost.' Tears clouded my vision and the strange people I saw became blurs. "K-Kamijou-san –sob- where are you?" I whimpered. I silently cried. I heard faint footsteps approach me. Soon someone had collided with me. I fell over from the crash right onto the concrete. "Ow well tha- huh?" I looked up and saw a younger man. "Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" He asked really concerned. I looked him over and noticed he had brown hair styled similar to Kamijou-san's. 'Help, yes maybe he can help me find Kamijou-san.' "I-I can't find Kamijou-san."

Hiroki's POV

I ran and searched, but I couldn't find Haru. 'Damn, where could she have been swept away to?' "HARU." I called frantically. My legs carried me faster. 'Shit I lost her. Haru, what if someone took her.' I stopped dead in my tracks at the thought of that. Those horror stories on the news about young girls getting kidnapped and killed were now a reality to me. I ran to the reception desk. "Ah ma'am I- pant- I'm here to report –pant- a missing child." I caught my breath. "Ok sir what does the child look like?" The woman asked. "She's around 49 inches, she has short black hair, and her eyes are a grayish blue color. Her name is Haru Matsuno."

"Ok sir we'll have security start searching for your daughter." The woman replied. At this point I didn't care if Haru was referred to as my child; I just needed to find her. I told the woman my name and ran to search for Haru. 'My god please let her be alright.' I silently prayed. "HARU." I continued to call.

**Misaki's POV**

I had been going out that day to buy groceries. "Well, today has been pretty peacefull." I told myself. 'Usagi-san is busy finishing up a manuscript and I'm off today.' I sighed happily. 'Nothing weird is going to happen today I can guarantee-.' My thoughts were cut short as I tripped over something. I fell flat on my face. "Ow well tha- huh?" I realized I tripped over a small child. "Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me with gray teary eyes. 'She's alone I wonder if she's lost?' "I-I can't find Kamijou-san." She cried. '…Eh?! Could she mean Kamijou the Devil?! No, that's impossible, Kamijou doesn't have kids and besides Kamijou hates kids.' "Okay, you're lost then?" She nodded as the tears in her eyes started to dry.

I smiled at how cute she was. I looked at her and noticed she was trembling a lot. 'She's really scared.' I noticed the crowd getting big and she became even more frightened. I held out my hand, "Let's go look for Kamijou-san alright?" I couldn't leave her alone something bad could've happened to her.

Her hand hesitantly took mine and we went off to search for her guardian.

Hatsuharu's POV

This person he is really kind like Kamijou-san. "Oh yeah sorry, my name's Misaki Takahashi." I smiled, "My name is Haru." He smiled down at me. We searched all over for Kamijou-san, but we weren't able to find him. I heard a faint call for my name. "Huh, Kamijou-san?" I started to walk towards the source of the sound. "Eh Haru-san? Haru-san wait." Misaki called. The voice got louder and I ran faster and faster.

Hiroki's POV

I was very panicked at this point. 'Haru where are you?' I couldn't think straight. Then I could hear faint footsteps. I looked to see where they were coming from. "Haru?" I asked to myself. "Haru." I called. Soon I could see the small girl dash from the crowds as she ran full speed to get to my side. "Kamijou-san." Haru shouted. Soon Haru reached my side and grabbed onto my coat once more. "Gomen Kamijou-san gomen nasi." Haru whispered. My heart slowed down and I knelt down to see if she was all right.

I looked down to find her unharmed, but the tears were evident in her eyes. She clenched onto my coat harder. "I-I was –sob- so scared." Haru cried. My eyes softened as I hugged her reassuringly. Slowly she started to calm down. I looked up and suddenly froze.

One of my students was watching me. I stood up and he flinched as I caught him staring. "Ah Kamijou-san, this is Misaki he helped me look for you." I looked over at the shocked student. 'Dammit, how the hell am I going to explain this?' Before I had a chance to explain my student stuttered about having to leave to finish up a paper and dashed away.

I looked down and Haru grabbed onto my coat once more. I smiled held her hand so I wouldn't lose her again. "Kamijou-san?" Haru asked. I looked over to her and waited for her question. "I'm never going to get lost again, I promise." I smiled and we both boarded the train to get that bloody document. 'I don't know how long this will last, but I'll cherish every moment I will share with her and Nowaki.'


End file.
